


爱里逃生

by SirenD



Category: eunhyuk - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	爱里逃生

Omega在孕期虽然没有发情期，但是会从孕中期开始，变得格外敏感，会比平时更渴望自己Alpha 的信息素，同时也会更想要和自己的Alpha更加亲近。  
他不该在刚刚还温情满满的时刻这样的，李东海万分羞愧，可是身体完全不听使唤。  
明明那个时候有银真的时候，不会这样的，那段时间因为睡不好格外疲惫，也一直没有Alpha信息素的安抚，哪里会有什么“生理需求”。  
李赫宰的陪伴让他这些日子好过了不少，但这些他陌生的反应又让他有些不安。  
李赫宰也只是一知半解，和他一起分享学习经验的金希澈，伴侣朴正洙是Beta，很多知识根本用不上。  
李赫宰努力让自己先冷静下来，低头轻吻李东海的额头，试图让他也放松下来。  
“不要担心，我一直都在的。”

他这才从全身都泛着红的李东海手里把被子抢下来，被子底下是扣子完全解开的上衣，和垮到一半的睡裤。  
李赫宰从额头一路吻到鼻尖，又偏过脸吻上李东海的嘴唇，手上动作没停，一直抚慰着他过于兴奋的分身。  
大概真的是生理因素，信息素在作祟，他只恨自己不能化在李赫宰怀里，李赫宰的吻过分深情了，烧得李东海完全失去意识。  
李赫宰把李东海轻轻放在床上，俯身上去，两个人继续唇舌相缠，而李赫宰的手往更深的地方探去。  
因为信息素的作用，后穴湿软不堪，倒和发情期的时候没什么区别了，李东海身上的牛奶味香甜醇厚，牛奶爱好者李赫宰坦诚地举手投降。

“赫呀......”感受到后穴作乱的两根手指，李东海脸又红了三分，伸手轻轻掐在了李赫宰的脖子上，没有用力，更像是带着安抚性质的推拒，“慢一点......”  
他不是真的想他慢一些，只是不知道说什么才合适。  
他分明是渴望李赫宰的，渴望地不得了。  
李赫宰这会儿倒是聪明了，又或者说他也没办法继续忍下去了，一只手扶着李东海的肩膀，另一只手扶着自己的分身，在穴口试探了几下，毫不犹豫地将李东海填满。  
填满的一瞬间李东海觉得眼前发白，他们很久没有这样亲近了，李赫宰一直顾忌着肚子里的小家伙，不太敢和他擦枪走火。  
他一直以为自己不是热衷于情事的人，但他错了，他远比自己以为的更加渴望李赫宰。  
他不热衷情事，他只是一直对李赫宰无比热衷，情有独钟。

后穴持续分泌着液体，比起发情期的情动有过之而无不及。  
李东海比之前稍微圆润了些，也不能说是胖了，只是没有再在健身房挥汗如雨，线条柔和了许多，手感丰润，这件事让李赫宰隐隐有些欣慰。  
他一直担心着之前照片里那个瘦得双颊凹陷的李东海会再出现在他面前，他不觉得自己能承受那样的画面。  
好在他的东海现在一切都好，健康地在他身边，每天精神饱满睡得踏实，他们早晨起床会彼此确认信息素的味道，交颈相缠，非要确认自己和对方的身上是一样的味道才肯出门，仿佛这样就是得到了最令人安心的承诺。

情欲中的李东海比平时更诚实，更粘人。  
喉咙里发出类似小狗一般的呜咽声，在李赫宰稍微退出些的时候收紧穴口，像是挽留他一样。  
这个认知让李赫宰有些失控，抓住李东海腰际冲撞的动作粗暴了一些，但他很快又清醒了，带着李东海翻了个身，换成了李东海在上方的骑乘位。  
这个姿势他们平时很少用，虽然李东海在情事上从来不拒绝李赫宰的要求，但李赫宰平日里也没敢太放肆。  
“我怕会伤到你和孩子......”李赫宰连忙解释，他可绝对没有要趁机为自己谋福利的意思。

“可这样我就没办法亲到你了......”李东海垂着眼看下方的李赫宰，这样的体验不常有，他的手撑在李赫宰线条分明的腹肌上，隐隐还能感受到蕴藏的力度。  
李赫宰扶着他的腰往后退了一些，让自己背靠着床头坐了起来： “不会吻不到，你随时都可以亲到我。”  
李东海俯下身子按住他的肩膀，颇为用力地吻了上去。  
如果要问李东海有什么隐秘癖好的话。  
大概就是和李赫宰接吻了。

最后李东海哭着射在了李赫宰手上，他比平时更容易达到高潮，高潮的感觉也更为强烈，他按着李赫宰，全身不受控制地颤抖，好一会儿才平静下来。  
李赫宰在临界边缘试图退出来，却被收缩的后穴加了一个激灵，射了一部分在浅处，剩下的被他毛手毛脚地涂在臀瓣上，他喘着气，一脸餮足地享受着手中臀肉的饱满触感。  
李东海捂住自己的脸，他并不太能接受刚刚过分主动的自己。  
“孕期会这样的，东海......”李赫宰也不闹他，拿过一边的薄毯裹住全身赤裸的李东海，他刚出了汗，吹空调会容易感冒。  
“我们先一起去洗个澡，”李赫宰耐心地哄着爱人，“早点休息，明天你还要去上课吗？”  
“恩......”


End file.
